El nuevo Clan de Manhattan
by plagahood
Summary: David Xanatos recurrirá a la ayuda de personas adecuadas con las habilidades adecuadas para combatir el mal de Manhattan y el resto del mundo. Crossover con otras franquicias y fic conectado al "ficverse"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfruten del primer capitulo!

.

.

.

.

Capítulo uno: El fantasma de Esparta

Desde la partida del guardián de Manhattan, Goliath y su clan, David Xanatos no podía mantener sus ojos encima en la ciudad, solo. Fox se marchó con su hijo Alexander, su padre murió y solo Owen quedó a su lado. Era un hombre fuerte pero dentro suyo su alma se rompía con cada dia que pasaba. Lo que mantenía en movimiento es el rol que la gárgola morada dejó vacante, un guardián. Conocía a los criminales y siendo uno en el pasado, sabía como pensaban. Matt y Elisa eran sus oídos en la ciudad, pero ellos ni la policía podrían detener una fuerza mágica.

Xanatos decidió, crear un nuevo clan. Su poder alcanzaba cualquier parte del mundo, tenía ojos y oídos por todos los continentes. Su primer candidato era muy difícil de encontrar, pasó siglos y siglos ocultándose perfectamente en la humanidad. Unos dicen que es un demonio otros un dios, aún con esas similitudes, era el ser más peligroso mas grande que cualquier ser omnipotente.

David Xanatos llegó a Londres por la mañana lluviosa. El clima de ahí era la mayoría lluvioso, las personas iban con sus paraguas a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo u ocio. El empresario llegó hasta una tienda de antigüedades. El lugar tenía toda clase de cosas del mundo, tanto del siglo pasado y de mayor antigüedad. Xanatos se quedó fijo en un cuadro griego.

-Si... Es una de las tantas pinturas griegas de aquí.

-Si parece que si. -Le respondió David al hombre que hablo atrás. Se dió vuelta, teniendo frente a un masculino corpulento de traje, con barba y su piel blanca con una línea roja pasando por su cara. -Estoy buscando a alguien.

-Este lugar no es un bar. A dos calles tiene uno. -Le respondió el hombre de la barba.

-No me refiero a esa clase de búsqueda, si no a otra cosa... Señor.

El dueño del lugar se acercó a la puerta principal en donde cambió el cartel de abierto a cerrado, teniendo privacidad. El hombre corpulento volvió a quedar frente a frente con Xanatos.

-¿Como dio con mi paradero?

-Pasaste siglos y siglos viviendo los acontecimientos de la humanidad. Desde que empecé a investigar noté que aparecías en sagas, libros, diarios, pinturas, crónicas, leyendas, cuadros, pinturas, fotos. Eres el hombre que mató a Zeus, que venció a los dioses nórdicos y egipcios, hasta los aztecas y mayas.

-Debo decir que admiro mucho tu información sobre mi, ahora ¿Que quiere un hombre del otro lado del mundo? Seguro no gastó dinero por nada mas que un simple cuadro.

-Tengo un Jet. Necesito que venga conmigo... ¿Como te llamo? ¿Kratos o Fantasma de Esparta?

-... Kratos. ¿Que quiere?

-Soy David Xanatos, y estoy buscando gente con habilidades especiales, como las tuyas, para defender además que Manhattan, el mundo.

-¿Y porqué razón? No soy un héroe, y jamás lo fui. Está perdiendo el tiempo conmigo señor Xanatos.

-Eres igual que él... Quiero decir un amigo. Si cree en dioses y monstruos ¿Puede creer que una gárgola de mil años fue un amigo mío? No era inmortal como tu, fue maldito con un hechizo, que lo hizo vivir como piedra un largo tiempo, hasta que lo desperté. Tuvimos nuestros altibajos pero de enemigo se convirtió en aliado, luego a amigo.

-Debió ser alguien importante para su vida.

-Kratos algo muy grande se acerca, y quiero estar listo para eso. ¿Nunca pensaste en todo este tiempo que sigues con vida por alguna razón? Si aún crees en la redención, este es tu momento.

El fantasma de Esparta se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Las intenciones del hombre que estaba en frente sus intenciones no se veían con claridad, pero aparentaba ser buenas. Kratos fue un señor de la destrucción, todos le tenían miedo hasta los mayores ejércitos sentían que cuando él iba a la batalla, sería el vencedor. Desde que fue un ciervo de Hades, su vida cambió. Aún cuando huyó a tierras heladas su pasado lo atormentaba. En el camino, Kratos quedó solo otra vez, volviéndose nuevamente un hombre agresivo. Tuvo que pasar siglos caminando sin compañía hasta ahora. David Xanatos no era Hades, ni Zeus. No vino con intenciones hostiles hasta su presencia. Kratos no podía seguir ocultando o eludiendo su verdadero papel en la vida. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Xanatos, penetrando su alma y asentando levemente su cabeza.

-¿Que planea hacer Xanatos?

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: La bruja de Vigrid

El fantasma de Esparta aún no entendía como un hombre sabía de su existencia, pasó mucho tiempo evadiendo que se revelara su presencia y lo que no quiso, se supo. Xanatos sabía mantener enormes secretos, no tenía intenciones de exponerlo a nadie, solo necesitaba su ayuda. Ambos siguieron recorriendo Europa hasta llegar al próximo lugar, no era muy conocido pero su residente al que iban a visitar era especial. David con Kratos a su lado caminaron hasta llegar a un bar escondido en Vigrid. Entrando, solo encontraron al tabernero, vestía de ropas oscuras y anteojos negros, y al igual que Kratos, era calvo.

-Nuevas caras ¿Que les sirvo caballeros?

-Yo whisky con hielo.

-Cerveza negra. -Kratos se apoyó en la barra.

El tabernero no tardó mucho en servir los tragos. El vaso pequeño con el tintineante ruido del hielo golpeando el cristal era para Xanatos y el vaso de madera con la espuma hasta el borde era para el fantasma de Esparta. Después de dejarles sus tragos, el tabernero también quería beber con ellos.

-Me agrada ver caras nuevas en el bar, en especial si son extranjeros. Rodin, a sus servicios. -Se presentó el tabernero.

-David Xanatos, el es mi amigo Kratos de... Grecia.

-¿Solo es Kratos?

-Solo Kratos. -Dijo y al finalizar, le dio un buen sorbo a su cerveza negra.

-No es casualidad que un empresario Iluminati y un dios de la guerra tomen un trago en Las Puertas del Infierno. Si sé quienes son.

-Pensé que teníamos que fingir por un rato pero me gusta ser sincero. -David dio un pequeño sorbo de su whisky. -Dejando de lado los rodeos, estoy buscando a una mujer y si ambos sabemos quien es, la necesito.

-Para hablar con ella primero tienen que pasar sobre mi. -Rodin se cruzó de brazos. -¿Y para que la quieres?

-La necesito, para proteger y salvar al mundo.

-La última vez que escuché eso, esa persona quiso eliminar a todos, incluyéndome. -Dijo una voz que provenía de una mujer sentada en las sombras. -¿Y que cambiaría si viene de tu boca?

La mujer se acercó revelándose. De pelo corto y negro, anteojos y traje ajustado a su sensual figura. Rodin de la estantería sacó una copa sirviéndole licor en ella. La mujer se colocó en el medio de los hombres y el tabernero le entregó el trago.

-Bueno, Xanatos, estoy esperando.

-Usted es muy famosa en los pueblos europeos. Las leyendas urbanas de que una bruja peleando contra seres sobrenaturales recorren Europa, como el fantasma de Esparta a mi lado. Estoy buscando personas con habilidades especiales para reunir un grupo con el propósito de asegurar nuestra existencia. Y la necesito a usted... Bayonetta.

-No soy una heroína señor Xanatos.

-Yo tampoco lo soy, hago esto por una promesa y por... Redención. Cometí errores en el pasado y ahora los estoy corrigiendo. Sé que tu propio padre te quería eliminar para cumplir su objetivo aunque sus métodos no eran civilizados.

-¿Como lo...? ¿Fue Luka el que contó sobre mí? -La bruja apenas ladeó su vista.

-No contacté con el periodista, digamos que tengo ojos en todo el mundo. Bayonetta, una mujer como usted nos serviría de mucha ayuda, además, las personas dejarían de verte como un monstruo, serías su ideal y no tendrías que trabajar en las sombras.

-Si nos exponemos, no seríamos anónimos. -Dijo ella.

-Algunos nos verán como monstruos, pero necesitamos de ellos para combatir otros monstruos.

-Yo sé sobre eso. -Kratos dijo al finalizar su cerveza negra.

Bayonetta no tenía muchas opciones, ella siempre trabajo lejos de los ojos mortales de las personas, muy pocos la aceptaron como es. Evadía cualquier contacto civil con tal de ser prejuiciada y volver a la época de la inquisición por sus actos. Con su dedo hacía círculos en la copa y de un trago, terminó su licor. Todos sus amigos estarían de acuerdo con la propuesta de Xanatos. Balder tendría que lidiar con más de una persona si trataba de volver. Ella notó la mirada de Rodin sabiendo la decisión que tomó. Caminó hasta la puerta y percatándose de que David y Kratos seguían en la barra, detuvo su marcha poniendo sus manos en sus perfectas caderas.

-¿Que están esperando? Quiero ver como acabará esto.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capítulo! Disfrútenlo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo tres: La Cazafantasmas

David Xanatos es un hombre de negocios que no se preocupaba de lo que había afuera en el mundo. Desde aquella vez que había traído a las gárgolas a Manhattan, cambió su vida. Las bestias y hechiceros eran tan reales como el aire que respiraba. Logró llegan a pensar de que si un monstruo causaba problemas, no se imaginaba cuanto daño podía hacer un ser demonio del otro lado. Xanatos viajó junto con el Fantasma de Esparta y la Bruja de Vigrid hasta Japón, donde escuchó rumores de una bella mujer que se dedicaba a la caza de fantasmas. Los locales la llamaban para purificar zonas infestadas de almas en pena y devolver a la otra dimensión al ser que quería dañar. Su perfil era casi invisible, se mantenía en el anonimato hasta sus clientes se procuraban de que se mantenga así. Xanatos logró localizarla con sus contactos y con su tecnología de punta.

-Reiko Mikami. O solo Mikami. -El empresario miró un archivo con su información. -Su historial como cazafantasmas es impresionante. Debo decir que cobra fortuna por sus trabajos pero para mi, el dinero no es problema.

-¿Le pagarás extra por estar en este equipo?. -Dijo Kratos. -No creo que sea de confianza, parece que no le gusta trabajar en equipo.

-Parece... Un poco confiada. -Agregó Bayonetta.

-Esa gente no dura en el campo de batalla, Xanatos. -Dijo el espartano.

-Bueno, si quieren opciones. Hay otra cazafantasmas, ésta es un poco más confiable y humilde. Emi Omasawara. También de aquí.

Localizarla no tardó mucho, Xanatos tenía su dirección y junto con los demás fueron hasta su agencia. El recibimiento fue agradable, sus asistentes los dejaron pasar como si fueran amigos íntimos. Los condujeron hasta la oficina y ahí estaba. Emi era morena de pelo largo con una vestimenta sugerente para su esbelto cuerpo. Ella los invitó a sentarse y comenzó a hablar.

-Señor Xanatos ¿Que le trae al otro lado del mundo?

-Gracias por recibirnos así Emi. -Agradeció el empresario.

-¡Oh! Si Mikami me escuchara jeje... Bueno ¿En que les puedo servir?

-Estuve siguiendo sus trabajos señorita Omasawara y debo decir que es impresionante lo que hace ¿Es verdad que tarda tres minutos en expulsar un espíritu?

-Si todos preguntan lo mismo. Debo aplicar otros conjuros. Tuve problemas con eso.

-Te puedo ayudar.

-Oh ella es Bayonetta. -La presentó Xanatos.

-¿Bayonetta? ¿La bruja? ¡Wow! No sabes lo mucho que se me antojaba verla en persona. ¿Y él?

-Kratos. -Se presentó el fantasma de Esparta.

-No puede ser. ¡Estoy rodeada de leyendas!

-Y esto es el principio Emi. Estoy formando un grupo con habilidades especificas, como las tuyas. Siento que algo grande se acerca y quiero estar preparado para eso. No sé si estarías de acuerdo...

-¡Si acepto!

-¿Que? -Xanatos arqueó su ceja.

-Mis chicos cuidarán de mi agencia y además... Necesito amigos. Tengo si pero me gustaría tener fuera de este lugar. Además ¿Quien no querría estar en un grupo como este?

-Entonces es ¿Un si?

-Un si sin rodeos Xanatos.

-Creí que iba a ser mas difícil pero me gusta tu entusiasmo.

La chica no tardó mucho en hacer sus maletas, en menos de diez minutos ya tenía todo listo. Sus muchachos mantendrían el negocio a flote mientras ella no estaba a cargo. Ya todos dentro del auto, Xanatos prendió los motores para seguir el camino. Emi tenía a su lado a la bruja y adelante a un Dios inmortal y como conductor, el empresario de Manhattan.

-A ver: Tenemos a la bruja de Vigrid, Bayonetta. El Dios de la Guerra, Kratos. Una amigable y bonita cazafantasmas y a un millonario con tiempo libre. Viendo nuestro poderes, aquí el único que no tiene eres tú ¿Cual es tu poder Xanatos?

-Soy rico.

-Ah...

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Les traigo el último capítulo de este fic!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
Disfrútenlo!

.

.

Capitulo final: El Mesías Oscuro

El viaje de regreso a New York fue bastante tranquilo. En el Jet privado del empresario era como viajar en una nube. Cada uno reposaba tras un largo viaje siendo buscado por Xanatos y su propósito. El grupo temía por el llamado del empresario ¿Que lo hizo motivar a buscarlos? Hablaba de que algo se acercaba pero no era de que se trataba. Mientras los miembros más poderosos del grupo estaban sentados, Emi se sentó frente a Xanatos.

-¿Desea algo Omasawara?

-Solo quería hablar con usted David. Ya que el Dios y la bruja no son muy comunes.

-Okey... La escucho. -Xanatos estiró su cuerpo sin levantarse.

-David ¿Hay algo detrás de todo esto? Digo que ¿Quien reuniría a esta clase de gente?

-¿Recuerdas aquella noticia del hoyo negro en el cielo en Escocia? salió en todos lados.

-Eh no David.

-Mis satélite detectaron anomalías. Actividad dentro de ahí. ¿Extraterrestres? Puede ser. Después de eso, la actividad paranormal aumentó un veinte por ciento en todo el mundo. Fotos muestran seres sobrenaturales merodeando por lugares históricos. No digo que esos lugares no pueda haber fantasmas pero... No son esos típicos fantasmas.

-¿Que me está queriendo decir?

-Que esto es el principio. Estamos metidos en algo grande que nos involucra no solo a nosotros. Te preguntaré algo: Si los fantasmas pueden estar en otra dimensión ¿Puede haber otro lugar? ¿Como otra Tierra?

-Los demonios pertenecen a otro plano, y si estamos hablando científicamente dejando toda las fantasías, si probablemente si. Lineas temporales. Doppelgängers. Estamos compartiendo un avión con seres que mataron dioses y vencieron ejércitos, David. Si eso es real... Eso también puede ser real. ¡Je! Y te lo dice una cazafantasmas.

-Si entiendo Emi... Hmmm... Es peor de lo que imaginaba.

Después de haber aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional, un helicóptero rojo fue el último vehículo en que subieron, el destino final era la Torre Xanatos, hogar del empresario. Tras unos quince minutos, ya se encontraban allí. Los cuatro bajaron y Owen los estaba esperando con su carácter serio.

-¿Son los que pudo reclutar señor?

-Si Owen solo ellos... Prepáreles algo de comer.

-Con gusto.

El resto del grupo se encontraba en el comedor, esperando a que llegue la comida después de horas sin digerir nada. Emi paseaba por los alrededores viendo el castillo, desde las torres hasta el patio, llegando a la parte más alta. Podía ver toda Manhattan desde ahí. El Sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte.

-Si. -Emi Omasawara se dio vuelta al escuchar a Xanatos. -Aquí despertaban los anteriores huéspedes.

-¿Las... Gárgolas?

-Si, cada vez que dejaban de ser piedra, era un espectáculo verlos con vida... Emi, ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo.

Junto al empresario, la cazafantasmas terminaron en su oficina principal. En la mesa, se encontraba un objeto largo y enrollado con telas y letras japonesas. Xanatos la agarró mirándola unos momentos.

-Japón la estaba buscando con desesperación, hasta estos días. Viendo que la única del grupo que la necesita más eres tú.

-Si lo sé, nadie quiere cubrirme tres minutos hasta que mi hechizo haga efecto ¿Que es?

-Es la Kusanagi.

Xanatos quitó las telas y rebeló la espada mágica. Al pasar el tiempo en ella, se conservaba en un excelente estado. Emi la tomó del mango, viéndola con respeto.

-¿Es la...

-Si la verdadera, mis hombres la encontraron en los mares de Japón, en una isla. Estaba tan fascinado con esta espada que no pude dejarla ir, y sé que tú la usarás mejor.

-Guau, si Mikami me viera con esto. Es un honor tenerla en mis manos. Señor Xanatos ¿Además de esto, tiene algunas reliquias más?

-Tengo la Excalibur pero te sería muy pesada... Éstas hablando con un hombre que le fascina el ocultismo... Vamos Emi, la comida se está enfriando.

-Muero de hambre... ¡Aaahhh! ¿Que fue ese temblor?

-¿No lo sé? Sacudió toda el área Este.

Kratos junto con Bayonetta estaban listos para batallar. En una nube de polvo, se logró divisar una figura, no era una cualquiera. De sus lados, salían alas de murciélago, al acercarse más se reveló que usaba ropa morada. Ojos rojos. Colmillos. Afiladas garras y una risa particular. El ser quedó con una postura elegante y se presentó a sus adversarios inclinándose levemente.

-Soy Jedah Dohma, el señor del Reino Oscuro, el mesías oscuro ¿Donde está Xanatos?

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? -Preguntó la bruja apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Él tiene en su posesión una reliquia, el Ojo de Odín.

-Odín está muerto. -Dijo Kratos sacando sus espadas.

-Sé que lo mataste, Fantasma de Esparta, y no es de tu importancia. Denme el Ojo y conservarán su alma.

-Lo único que diré Jedah... Es que te irás por donde viniste. -Bayonetta rápidamente desenfundó sus pistolas y le disparaba.

El demonio morado esquivó los proyectiles con una velocidad impresionante. Kratos se lanzó hacia él con sus espadas prendidas llamas. Jedah extendió su brazo como si fuera una banda elástica logrando atrapar al Fantasma de Esparta y lo arrojó contra la bruja.

-No tengo tiempo para sus juegos... Denme el Ojo de Odín.

Xanatos fue al laboratorio donde yacía su armadura metálica con apariencia de gárgola, se introdujo dentro y se lanzó hacia el lugar de acción.

-¿Owen que ocurre?

-No lo sé señor Xanatos, salió de la nada. Venga pronto.

Jedah los mantenía a raya. Kratos era lanzado de un lado a otro, pasó mucho tiempo sin pelear con alguien así. Bayonetta logró retenerlo con su látigo pero el demonio morado aprovechó mejor la situación, la atrajo usando su fuerza y la golpeó contra el suelo, rompiendo sus anteojos.

-Ahora si te pasaste.

Bayonetta saltó hasta el cielo y bajó convertida en una enorme bestia negra, atrapando al adversario con la boca. Jedah traspasó el cuerpo de la bruja con una violencia que la volvió a su forma original. El espartano y la bruja nunca se toparon con alguien así.

-Dejemos esto en claro: Seguiremos así toda la noche o les aseguro que no se volverán a levantar. -Jedah se mantuvo firme y elegante.

-Las veces que escuché eso... -Xanatos bajó con su armadura metálica colocándose frente al demonio morado. -Si no sales de mi castillo, serás tú el que no se levantará.

-Xanatos... -Jedah comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al empresario. -Deme el Ojo de Odín, ellos lo necesitan.

-¿Ellos? Debiste venir con tus amigos.

-Están ocupados con otras cosas y no se molestarán en enfrentar a unos simples mortales.

-Entonces mandaron a su segundón. -Xanatos aún en frente de un demonio, sonrió.

-Ser mesías y un "segundón" como dices, son cosas diferentes.

-Jejeje... Lamentablemente Jedah, lo eres.

Emi desde atrás lanzó con la mágica espada Kusanagi un poderoso viento que obligó al demonio morado retroceder. Xanatos aprovechando la oportunidad, logró golpearlo en la cara. Bayonetta aún enfadada con sus anteojos rotos, le disparó en el pecho. Kratos con sus espadas encadenadas a sus antebrazos, las lanzó hacia Jedah, clavándolas en su abdomen y para finalizar, comenzó a ondearlo hasta lanzarlo violentamente a la pared, destruyéndola en el proceso.

-Kratos... Dios de la guerra, el perro de Ares, mata dioses. Tu don será tu perdición.

Ente el polvo provocado por la destrucción de la pared, salieron discos morados en dirección hacia los demás. Kratos esquivó uno con su escudo y otro con su espada. El resto también le costó esquivar los discos, Jedah salió para un segundo round.

El demonio morado extendió su puño golpeando contra e Fantasma de Esparta y continuó con la bruja. Emi lanzó otro poderoso viento y con sus garras, Jedah logró partirlo en dos. Xanatos con toda su tecnología em su traje, lanzó todo su poder. Puso al enemigo de rodillas y esto obligó a los demás a actuar como equipo. Kratos lo golpeó con sus puños en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar. Bayonetta lo atrapó con su látigo desde el cuello y Emi con toda valentía se lanzó y clavándole la Kusanagi en el pecho de Jedah Dohma.

-¡Ahg! Imposible... Hzzz... Esto no se quedará así Xanatos... Nos veremos...

Jedah se levantó del suelo y del suelo se dibujó un círculo morado, cayendo en él. El grupo cruzó miradas y fue Xanatos el que sonrió por ver a los miembros trabajando juntos.

-Buen trabajo niña. -Bayonetta se acercó a Emi.

-Gracias Bayonetta, lamento mucho lo de tus anteojos.

-No te preocupes, conseguiré otros...

-¿Volverá? -Kratos guardó sus armas.

-Por supuesto que si. -Contestó Xanatos.

-Una pregunta David ¿Que ocurrirá con toda la destrucción? ¿Y la prensa y la policia? Harán preguntas con todo mi que pasó aquí. -Dijo Emi preocupada.

-De los destrozos no te preocupes y con lo otro me encargaré, les mentiré como siempre. Su anonimato está a salvo... Chicos, esto es a lo que me refería. En verdad, hacemos un buen equipo.

-Tenemos buenos guerreros Xanatos. -Kratos miró a las chicas.

-Al fin alguien que reconoce mis actos. -Emi sonrió.

-Espero que el seguro cubra unos anteojos David.

-Dime Bayonetta y te compro los mejores.

-Eh señor Xanatos. -Owen se apareció. -La policia llama a la puerta ¿Que les digo?

-Ahí voy Owen... Chicos, haremos cosas grandes.

-No te olvides de sacarte la armadura. -Dijo la cazafantasmas.

El resto veía como David Xanatos se marchaba junto con Owen mientras el resto quedó en el castillo. La mañana siguiente el empresario dio un comunicado sobre lo sucedido en el castillo. Los detectives Elisa Maza y Matt Bluestone estaban presentes, cruzaron miradas al ver que Xanatos mentía. Después de una hora, Xanatos subió a su limusina y junto a Owen se marchaban del lugar.

-Señor Xanatos, han detectado actividad paranormal en Suiza.

-De acuerdo Owen... Contacta al resto del clan.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
